


Know for Sure

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Why did you order it if you hate it?”





	Know for Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 626 "take a chance"

“Ugh,” said Kasie, scowling, and shoved the styrofoam container across Bishop’s desk. “That is nasty.”

The agent frowned at her. “You specifically asked for that when I told you we were ordering lunch. Why did you get it if you hate it?”

“Because I had no idea what it was, and I wanted to know if I liked it.” Kasie grinned. “But now I know I hate it. Yah, science.”

“I guess it is nice to know for sure which foods you hate. Pass that over here?”

Kasie slid the container over. “Well?”

“Ugh,” said Bishop, and they laughed.

THE END


End file.
